


All Bets Are Off

by Dead_Damme



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Gambling, Groping, Outdoor Sex, Sex as Coping Mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Damme/pseuds/Dead_Damme
Summary: Needing a favor from the Gambler leads to a series of bets that turn sexual.





	All Bets Are Off

“C’mon Ace, lend me your shades.” I reached for the man’s spectacles, but he took a step back, “Again?”  
I sighed, “The lights in the hospital always give me a headache, man. Please?”

The gambler’s grin widened, “Let’s make a wager. If you win, you get them for as long as you want.”  
I frowned; bets are a double edged sword.  
“What would we even bet on? And what’s in it for you?”

Ace took off the sunglasses and inspected them in his hands, taking a moment to build the suspense.

“How about we guess who the others are up against now? As for my prize if I win...”  
he put his shades back looking over them with a wink, “A kiss will do.”

Now that’s unexpected. We exchanged some quips before and I had to admit, it wouldn’t be a terrible exchange, but I was still confused.  
“Well, if it just takes a kiss, why not use it as payment instead?”  
I wasn’t one of those people who felt like a kiss was a big deal; being European it was as easy as a greeting.

Attempting to steal his shades I puckered up and took a step forward, but he held me back, shaking his head.  
“Now, where’s the fun in that?”

I pouted at him and tried one more time, but he wasn’t giving in.

“Ok, fine. How many can I name?”

“3 each. If it’s one of the ones outside our picks, the win goes to you. Deal?”

He offered his hand and I begrudgingly shook it despite my odds being better than his. While it was 7 to 3, Ace always had luck on his side.

After placing our bets, we had to wait for some time for the others to return.  
When they did though, not everyone came back.  
In favor of keeping the peace and not having everyone get mad at us for betting on these hunts, we didn’t ask about it straight.  
Claudette was distraught that two of her teammates were sacrificed and could use our attention to vent though. During her story it was revealed that the HillBilly was the one hunting them, and for a split-second Ace and I shared a look before returning our attention to the botanist.

That man and his luck were a perfect pair alright, because against all odds he won.

We listened until Claudette was done venting, then I got up and went further into the woods, away from prying eyes. Again, this was so no one would know about this little wager and we wouldn’t suffer any repercussions.

Some time passed by before Ace found me, but when he did that shit-eating grin was plastered on his face again.

I was kind of pissed that I didn’t get anything out of this; I just wanted the glasses to help me out with my headache that had since passed. Now we were just here because he had a gambling problem that I’d stupidly fed.

Striding towards him I’d already planned to quickly peck him in passing and return to camp, but he had different plans.  
He caught me by the waist as soon as I planted my lips on his cheek, clearly not about to let this be it.

“What was that?” He laughed.  
“Your prize. Now if you’ll-“

Before I could finish my sentence, he pressed his mouth to mine. His fingers curled into my shirt passionately and when he pulled away he left me breathless for a bit.

“I think this kind of kiss is a better trade, considering your roots, don’t you?”  
His smug smile made me more pissed off than I knew was rational here. Still, he played me the fool in all this.  
I pushed him away, but not before ripping the glasses off his face.

“These are mine now.”

He shook his head and laughed, “Until the next bet.”  
I gave him the stink-eye before returning to camp.

—-

I kept the glasses for days, not even returning them to the rightful owner after he got sacrificed and returned. I’d gone through the same before I even considered talking to the man again.  
Eventually, when I tried to return them, he refused to take them.  
“Seriously? Why?”  
He just smiled, “Let me win them back.”

“I don’t want to play games, Ace.”  
He faltered, his eyes searching mine. _What was he searching for?_  
Then he shrugged and continued like he hadn’t heard me. “Same as last time. Whoever guesses right, gets the sunglasses.”

Something clicked in my head, and I approached him, grabbing the lapels of his jacket.  
“Ace...This was never about the stakes, was it?”  
_It was the bet. He needed to gamble to keep himself going and he found a partner in me._

  
He didn’t reply, so I continued.  
“Okay, let’s do it. But... I believe I never actually gave you your prize back then.”

A knowing smirk took over his features and he leaned down, allowing me to reach him.  
Despite the grip I had on him, I was still unsure in my approach. Softly, I pressed my lips on his, which he returned with the same pressure. I could feel his grin melt into the kiss and his hands found my hips, pulling me in closer.  
Lost in the moment, I moved to wrap my hands around his neck, and for a bit I forgot my discretion, moaning as he leaned deeper into me. He pulled back with his trademark grin, obviously amused at my reaction.

Feeling the blush creeping up my face, I cleared my throat and looked away, letting go off him.

Quickly, I rattled off 3 of the nicknames we’d given the Killers, to which he called another 3. Then I ran back to camp.

—-

There were some complications with our bet this time. Before anyone returned, we were both put in a game ourselves.  
We both returned safely and tried to come up with a way to renew the bet. Each of us were in a trial with a Killer the other had guessed, so that didn’t settle it. For times like these we came up with a new bet; guess who hated which place or which Killer the most. It was only a ‘failsafe’ in order to keep our little guessing game going.

I’d come to look forward to finding out who’d win. At some point I started to get disappointed in winning though.

  
So here I was searching the woods after another revelation and another bet lost.  
After a bit, I found Ace leaning his back against a tree, a thoughtful look on his face. His crooked smile returned as soon as he got sight of me. I approached him with a bow, a sort of congratulations for winning and flashed him a great big smile. He jerked off his jacket and closed the distance, one hand on my hip, the other on the small of my back. I rested my hands on his chest, teasing the bit of skin that was exposed from where his shirt was unbuttoned.

“Who’d have thought that it’d take 3 losses for me to finally win again.” The older man retorted, rubbing circles on my back.

“You must be rubbing too much luck off on me.” I replied with a grin, playing with the button of his shirt.

“Then maybe it’s time for you to give some of it back, don’t you agree?” He leaned in close, but paused right in front of me, waiting. Looking him in the eyes I saw he wanted this as badly as I did. That or his bluff was even better than he let on.

“Oh, I intend to.”

I didn’t go for his lips right away though. Slowly, perhaps painfully so, I started by unbuttoning his shirt. Ace’s chest rose with the excited breath he took; this was the furthest we’d ever gone, but it seemed to be coming for some time now.  
He was patient until I finished with the last button, then he hungrily took my face and pressed his lips on mine. I took the chance to run my hands across his bared skin, feeling Ace shudder at my touch.  
The gambler deepened the kiss, cupping my chest over my clothes. I sharply inhaled at the feeling, trying my best not to drag my nails across his skin; instead, I made an effort to pull his shirt completely off.  
Ace pulled away and shrugged it off himself, looking me down expectedly to do the same.  
Of course I did so, but left my bra on to leave a little bit to the imagination.

He gave me a onceover before smirking and pushing me against a tree, lips passionately reuniting with mine. His hands were rough against my skin, but that only raised my excitement. He trailed up, expertly unclasping the garment I’d failed to get rid off myself.  
Kneading my breasts, he started trailing kisses down my jawline towards my neck. I let out a sigh as he reached my collar bone, to which he responded by softly raking his teeth along it, making me shudder in delight.  
I cupped his hardening groin through his pants, rubbing against the fabric teasingly. As I moved to remove his belt buckle, he suddenly grabbed me by the wrist, breaking away.

Surprised, I searched his eyes for what was wrong, but they were closed and his mouth ever so slightly ajar before he clamped it shut.  
He released my wrist and embraced me kindly, gently pushing my head into his chest. His lips pecked the top of my head.

“Ace..?”

He breathed out a laugh, fingertips raking my skin. This close against him, I could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

“There’s only so much we can do in this place, you understand that, right?”

I nodded, pressing my lips against his chest and up to his neck. Of course I knew what’d be best to avoid, but we hadn’t crossed that line yet.  
Groaning when I gently bit down, his grip on me tightened and his hips bucked slightly.  
With the same vigor as where we left off, he lifted me against the tree, allowing me to wrap my legs around him.

I gasped, feeling his bulge grinding against me, but the sound was quickly cut off by his tongue snaking into my mouth. Muffled moans vibrated between us and he let me down on my feet again, his hands now occupied with getting rid of my pants. I moved back to work on his belt, and moments after we were bare in front of another.  
He pressed his body against mine, once again trapping me between him and the tree. His hardon throbbed against my stomach, and I lightly brushed my hand against it.  
His breath hitched, but he was quick to recover and spread my legs, sliding his fingers between my folds. He slipped a digit inside, my arousal making it easy to do so.

The feeling made me slump against him, it had been forever since I felt anything akin to this.

I curled my hand around his member, and he groaned, answering back by inserting another finger and rubbing it against the sweet-spot he’d already managed to find.  
He used his other arm to hold up one of my legs, making it easier for him to access it.  
Both breathing hard, we pumped each other’s arousal as we leaned on one another. The combined feeling of his passion and the hard bark of the tree, I quickly rode into a state of bliss and our pace fastened to want of sweet relief.  
He bit back a moan, his seed spilling out and covering my hand. He slowed down a bit, but it was just enough for me to come as well. Having not felt it in such a long time, it came easy.

We collapsed to our knees on the spot, chuckling and breathing hard at each other. The gambler leaned his head on my shoulder, puffs of hot air coming from his mouth as we caught our breath. I placed soft kisses on his ear and neck, the euphoria lingering as we sat there.

We eventually had to come back to reality though, and we wordlessly got dressed.

Finally, I offered him the sunglasses that had started it all,

**_“Until the next bet.”_ **


End file.
